Screw terminals are known in which the screw terminal comprises a terminal element by means of which a connector may be gripped against a contact associated with the terminal element. The connector may be biased against the associated contact by means the terminal element, via a screw, for example. The associated contact may, for example, comprise a flat contact plate that has the connector, which may be conducting wire, biased against it by means of the terminal element. It is further known that annular connectors may be screwed to the contact by means of a screw as the terminal element. The screw is screwed through a hole in the annular connector. Different connectors require different terminal elements.
The object of the invention is to provide a contact terminal by means of which an annular connector may be gripped. A further object of the invention is to produce a contact terminal by means of which connectors of different forms may be securely and reliably contacted by an associated contact.